


Goku and Arale - Happy Couple

by RisanF



Category: Dr. Slump, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fanart, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF
Summary: Goku/Arale in casual clothes!





	

This is a Goku/Arale picture once drawn for Valentine's Day. I've edited out some of the flaws.


End file.
